onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kraku
Introduction "The only thing that is important to me is Explosions!!!!"- Kraku Telling Sanshoo What is important to him. "Mad Bomber" Kraku is the Shipwright of the Kurdo Pirates an Upcoming Pirate crew. His Current Bounty is 30,000,000 . His Dream is Make the biggest Explosion he possibly can. Appearance: ''' Kraku is a Three foot tall Mouse Minkman with brown fur. He can also be seeing carrying a bag of bombs and 2 small shotgun to fit in his small hands. He likes wearing a small captain coat but when he was first meet he was wearing Marine gear for unknown reasons. "The sound of an Explosion is a most pleasant sound."-Kraku after blowing up a Marine Battleship. '''Personality: ' '''Kraku is a crazy fun loving pirate who just wants to blow things up for the fun of it. He loves his crew as long as they allow him to blow things up. Deep down however, He is a sad being mainly cause he trying to fragment his pass. From what he knows he lost part of his brain is basically only alive thanks to his devil fruits. If he were to fall into the sea ever again, He would most likely die as a result he is afraid of water in general. '''Crew mates' "King of the Explosions he will become with me at his side."- Kraku telling a random marine that Sanshoo will become the best. Sanshoo: Sanshoo was the one who found him and added him to the crew as the fourth member. While at first they had a tense relationship after Kraku nearly blew up his ship the two slowly grew close to one another. Overall, Both see each other as men with ambitions and will help eachother out to achieve such goals. "Her fury knows no bounds, I'm not sure if her bombs could stop her if she was angry."-Kraku talking to Sanshoo after Taigu beat him for flirting with her. Taigu: ' '''Kraku Sees Taigu as a proud warrior but also sees her as a threat. Both of them have a poor relationship as Kraku Blew up all her stuff. Both will work together if need be but they rather just stay out of each other business. "A Bullet does not have an punching power, But While Hoku does not have power he is silent, Undetectable."- Kraku Talking to Sanshoo about Hoku. '''Hoku:' Both don't see eye to eye with each other all the time but they can work together quite well. Kraku notes there both opposites but they can gravitate to each other. Hoku Helped Kraku improve his shotgun and as a result Kraku helped Hoku improve the power of his rifle by giving him more enriched gunpowder. "A Shield Will crack under the pressure of a bomb."- Kraku Arguing with Burgru. Burgru: Tensions are High between Burgru and Kraku as both have very different ideology and Burgru believes Kraku has some relation to the destruction of his home. Kraku wants to kill, Burgru wants to save, Both have come into conflict with each other multiple times. Abilities and Powers. "You can Cut, Shot, Burn and Cry all you want, I am Immortal!"- Kraku while fighting a Marine Captain. Devil Fruit: Kraku Has eaten Saibo Saibo no mi or the Cell Cell no mi which allows him to manipulate his own cells. To put it bluntly the power allows him to heal injuries that would kill even the strongest of people and shrug them off like they were nothing. While the Maximum Capabilities have not been seen it has been noted that if the wound is not healed whiten 5 minutes (ex: Kraku loses his head and is dumped into the sea.) The wound will never heal. This is the Reason he lost 50 percent of his brain but he can still talk, and have "Intellectual" Conversion. Equipment: Explosives: Kraku is an Expert in the Art of Explosives using them to a high degree of success. He can throw multiple bombs with enough strength to level a house easily. His Strongest bombs can even damage a marine battleship and leave much of the crew dead. Improving his bomb are a top proioty as he wants them to be stronger and stronger until the world sees them as the deadliest weapons in the world. Marksmanship: Kraku has some skill as a marksman using 2 small shotguns to fight his foes on occasion. However, His mastery is nothing compared to Hoku and his bullets are all explosive. The shotgun have only even been shown to be used to send more explosive out at a faster rate. Bounty: "Oh If i turned myself in i could get better bombs!"-Kraku after learning what a bounty is. First Bounty: 30,000,000- For Defeating a Marine Captain and blowing up 3 Marine Warships. 'Second Bounty:75,000,000- '''For Defeating a marine captain and destroying the marine base '''Third Bounty:175,000,000-' For destroying House Vandol, and challenging a marine Admiral without dieing. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Minkmen Category:Kurdo Pirates